NeverBuffyMore
by some kind of harmony
Summary: "Once More With Feeling," as told in the style of Poe's "The Raven," one stanza per song. (Plus bonus haikus, because I REALLY couldn't resist.) Gen.
1. NeverBuffyMore

[Disclaimer: All BTVS characters belong to Joss Whedon and 20th Century Fox. The structure of "The Raven," after which this was modeled, is from the Gothic genius mind of one Edgar Allen Poe.

A/N: So I've been working on this poem (off and on) for over seven years, which I note mostly because I think it's funny that it took the less time for the _entire show to air_ as it took me to turn the plot of a single episode (albeit an utterly brilliant single episode, imo) into a relatively short poem. Whatever, it is DONE. And if only because it amused me, I think it was totally worth every second I have spent on it when I began writing on October 29, 2006.]

_**NeverBuffyMore**_

Once upon a midnight, slaying, while she wandered, mind a-fraying  
O'er her recent tearing through her graven earthly ceiling  
Suddenly her voice came singing, through her throat a tune came ringing  
As of someone hoping, clinging, avoiding all issues with dealing  
Going through the motions, winging, trying to remember dealing  
Afraid, she cried, of never feeling

Ah, confused, the Scoobies pondered, which big bad this time had wandered  
To their frightful town: demons, witches, Faith done healing?  
Anya then suggested bunny, this the Scoobies found quite funny  
Any new idea so sunny- sunny rabbits seemed appealing  
Nothing they couldn't face together, though death may be unappealing  
She'd faced it twice, last time with feeling

Two escaped the meeting, laughing, pair of witches, fingers flashing  
With bright fireworks they sent their rainbow magicks reeling  
Tara professed her elation, she made plain her adoration  
Under Willow's spell- salvation! Salvation, and love a-wheeling  
Through her very heart a-wheeling  
O, to know so charmed a feeling

Ere the dawn, the very next, a second pair woke rather vexed-  
Anya's kinda hairy toes had left a certain someone squealing  
"Hey," she cried, in her retort, "who leans on Buffy for support?  
And his attention span is short- in short, what's Beady Eyes concealing?"  
He wondered if she'd stay stalwart, if vengeance still she was concealing  
Thanked God they'd never share this feeling

Buffy journeyed to Spike's crypt, asked him to solve their tuneful script  
A score that within minutes had left vampire to Slayer kneeling  
He begged she let him R.I.P., leave him alone and let him be  
Unless she'd love him, let him be, he wasn't there to hear her spieling  
Her secret, shameful, selfish spieling  
He couldn't stand this restless feeling

Far away and feeling reckless, Dawn unearthed her newest necklace  
Wondered if her friends and family even cared that she was stealing  
Then occurred theft unforeseen, for demon Sweet had wished a queen  
Though of a tender age- fifteen- he kidnapped her, planned no repealing  
He learned her sister was the Slayer; he knew there would be no repealing  
He knew she'd dance- he had a feeling

Giles came in, right on cue, prepared to act as Watchers do  
Moving fast to train his Slayer, he craved cups of hot Darjeeling  
She would not hear the tune he hummed, his desperate plea for hero numbed  
Though leaving her would leave him bummed, he set a plan to speed her healing  
As Tara found her memory plumbed, removed by Will to speed her healing  
They had to leave; they loathed the feeling

Spike soon arrived, henchman in tow, who relayed Sweet's demand: a show  
To save Dawn, Sweet would make the Slayer dance in flames 'til skin was peeling  
Buffy asked for help but friends declined, so she set out alone, maligned  
They'd hoped a will to fight she'd find, if on her own she was sent reeling  
Yet fast the Scoobies changed their mind, they couldn't leave their best friend reeling  
They walked through fire; she walked, unfeeling

To fight Sweet, she launched into song, but lyrics revealed what friends got wrong  
So, helplessly, the Scoobies learned what secrets Buffy'd been concealing  
In death the Slayer found a chance, for she'd seen heaven- just one glance  
They'd brought her back and broke her trance, she couldn't return, and now revealing  
She ignited, she'd burn, while lost in dance, no will to live was she revealing  
'Til Spike grabbed her- stopped her- he knew that feeling

The vampire shared a secret, too: that to live is merely to bear through  
That feeling would return with time, though living might seem unappealing  
With Sweet's song sung, he'd disappear; the gang's new victory just a thin veneer  
Each still afraid, with others near, to wonder in what finale the story's sealing  
Buffy hoped her emotions would reappear, her lips and Spike's in kisses sealing  
Once more, she'll live- perhaps with feeling


	2. Bonus Haikus

**BONUS HAIKUS**

I.  
Hotdog-eating won't  
Cause me ongoing woe; they  
Got the mustard out

II.  
Today is the worst  
There hadn't been a hydrant  
When I parked my car

III.  
Little pale monster  
Who is it that you follow  
Singing out "Grr Argh?"


End file.
